A Fantasy Turned Reality
by Vixen1988
Summary: ONESHOT: Nicole Daniels goes to Monday Night Raw. Will she have a little fun with a certain Viper after the show.


Nicole Daniels was getting ready to go to Monday Night Raw. She had been a wrestling fan all her life. She was twenty-two years old. She was very excited she had the tickets for months. She was a little bummed that her favorite superstar John Cena wouldn't be there. She was getting ready when her roommate Amber came into the room.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hey."

"You're so lucky." "I wish I was going to."

"I'll take pictures of Orton for you."

"He is so sexy."

"I prefer John." "I'd love to see what he can do in the bedroom." "Like I'd even get close enough to talk to him."

"You might someday."

"I better get going."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Nicole was driving to the arena. She would never tell Amber this or admit it to anyone but lately she was finding herself more and more attracted to Randy Orton. She used to completely hate him but during the last eight or nine months of watching wrestling, that was changing and she didn't know why. Lately she wouldn't find herself fantasizing about John Cena it would be Randy Orton instead.

She finally made it to the arena after driving three hours. She never thought she would get there. She had a seat in the front row. The show started. She was having fun. At the end of the night when Randy Orton came out Nicole got plenty of pictures for Amber. When he was leaving the ring, he noticed a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nicole was surprised that Randy was looking at her. He smirked at her and walked by.

After the show Nicole decided to stop at a bar she knew before heading back to her apartment. She sat at the table she usually sat at and ordered her favorite drink. She didn't see Randy walk in. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman from the show. She was confused when the bartender brought her another drink.

"Excuse me I didn't order this." She said.

"It's from the gentleman at the bar." She looked over and couldn't believe it when she saw Randy Orton. He looked at her smiled, stood up and walked over to her table.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you to Randy." "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down. "What's your name?"

"Nicole."

"That's really pretty."

"Thanks."

"I saw you in the audience." "Did you enjoy the show tonight?"

"Yeah it was a blast."

"I saw you taking pictures of me."

"Those were for my roommate she loves you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Wanna see a picture of her?"

"Sure." She got out her cell phone. He looked at the picture. "She's pretty but she doesn't come close to you." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"So who's your favorite wrestler?"

"John Cena."

"Yeah."

"Yeah but unfortunately he wasn't there tonight."

"At least you had me to keep you occupied." "Tell me was checking me out all those times tonight for your roommate to?" She blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I hope it's maybe not." He said smiling. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go."

"What, don't go stay."

"I can't." "I have to work in the morning." She stood up.

"Nicole." He pulled her down to his lips and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same intensity. In that moment she forgot why she had to leave.

They went back to his hotel room. As soon as they got in the room they were kissing again. They were up against the wall. He unzipped her skirt and took off her panties. He kissed her neck as he did. "Do you want me Nicole?" He asked. As he kissed her again. "Yes Randy I want you so bad." She moaned. She took off his pants. She could feel him through his boxers. She grinded into him. He groaned. He picked her up off the wall and carried her to the bed. He took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She did the same thing with his. She slipped off his boxers. He kissed her then her neck, then her stomach. Then he was in her center. "Oh fuck." She moaned. "Randy oh, mmmm, oh my god." She moaned. He came back up kissed her. She felt him slip inside of her. He started moving. She moaned. "Oh fuck you turn me on." He panted. "You feel so good inside me." She moaned. "I love when you moan." "Randy, oh yes Randy." She moaned as she felt herself giving in. "Nicole." He moaned then laid on top of her gave her one last kiss.

She knew she would have a hell of a story to tell Amber in the morning.

**I don't usually write like this so if you think it sucked sorry.**


End file.
